Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development and deployment of many new types of communication systems having communication capabilities providing increased communication convenience and improved communication services. Improved communication mobility is amongst the communication improvements provided in various of such new communication systems. And, for many, access to mobile communication systems through which to communicate both voice and data has become essential for business, and other, activities. Data messaging, such as that provided by way of e-mail messaging, and the like, provides message senders and recipients with near-instant communication capabilities as well as, also, store-and-forward messaging capabilities. A sender is able to send a message at the sender's convenience, and the recipient of the message is able to receive and review the message, at the recipient's convenience, whether immediately or at some subsequent time.
Business, and other, enterprises sometimes provide enterprise personnel with mobile communication devices, herein referred to at times as mobile stations, to provide enterprise personnel with messaging, and other communication capabilities. In a large enterprise organization, large numbers of enterprise personnel are sometimes provided with the mobile stations.
An enterprise administrator is sometimes encharged with maintaining operability of the mobile stations, implementing communication policies, and generally otherwise overseeing and controlling communication operations at the enterprise.
Particularly when the enterprise is large, the enterprise might utilize multiple domains in which different enterprise personnel are associated with different ones of the domains, sometimes at physically disparate locations. And, sometimes, some enterprise personnel might be associated with more than one domain. The term “domain” is used herein to refer to a collection of resources, including and relating to a group of mobile stations, which have in common an administrative/management system or a configuration database therefor.
A communication scheme that includes multiple domains provides additional challenges to an administrator. For instance, when searching for information regarding the mobile station used by enterprise personnel, the administrator has to access and to search at the appropriate domain of the multiple domains in order to obtain the needed information. In conventional operation, to do so, the administrator is required to log into the appropriate administration service console and then locate the needed information. This existing need, however, becomes unwieldy and cumbersome, particularly when the administrator might not know in which domain to search for the information, and a large number of domains are employed by the enterprise. In these situations, the administrator might be required to resort sequentially to log into successive domains and search for the information, prior to logging-into the appropriate administration service console associated with the appropriate domain.
It is in light of this background information related to mobile communication systems that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.